


My Love

by Starry_Starry_Night



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Het, Nonsiscappa, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan, lavellan - Freeform, solas/lavellan - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Starry_Night/pseuds/Starry_Starry_Night
Summary: Solas e Lavellab trascorrono un po' di tempo in intimità nella rotonda.Fluff, fluff, fluff <3





	My Love

 

" _Hahren_ " disse Eiris, ferma sulla porta, le labbra sottili leggermente dischiuse, come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa. Teneva gli occhi azzurri fissi su di lui, inconsapevoli, ciechi al più terribile dei peccati. _Tradimento_.  
L'Inquisitrice, " _l'araldo di_ _Andraste_ ", come la definivano in tanti, non era conscia dell'effetto che aveva su di lui; Solas non avrebbe mai pensato di sentirsi così attratto da qualcuno, ma Eiris era diversa, speciale. Era giovane, forse troppo giovane, e innocente, _oh_ , così innocente, ma c'era più energia in quel corpicino che in quello di qualunque altra persona avesse mai incontrato. Correva di qua e di là soddisfacendo anche la più strana delle richieste senza mai lamentarsi, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra.   
Era una _Dalish_ , nata e cresciuta nei boschi dei Liberi Confini, ma non mostrava alcuna traccia del loro sciocco orgoglio o della loro testardaggine, anzi, l'Inquisitrice era pronta e ben disposta ad imparare, a considerare sempre ogni opzione. Aveva una mente aperta, libera dai preconcetti della sua gente. Un'altra piacevole differenza che Solas aveva riscontrato era il fatto che Eiris, contrariamente alle aspettative, amava passare del tempo insieme a lui: lo ascoltava parlare per ore dei suoi viaggi nell'Oblio e spesso si trovavano d'accordo su certi argomenti.  
L'Inquisitrice non era un mago, era una cacciatrice, una guerriera, temprata dalla foresta e dalle lunghe notti all'addiaccio, ma la sua espressione si accendeva di meraviglia ogni qual volta Solas condivideva con lei la conoscenza del mondo degli spiriti. Non lo reputava uno strambo, teneva in grande considerazione la sua parola, infatti, ogni qual volta doveva prendere una decisione importante, i suoi occhi azzurri si spostavano su di lui. Era normale, il Guardiano del suo clan doveva averle insegnato a consultare sempre gli elfi più anziani prima di fare qualunque cosa, ma Solas sapeva che non si trattava solo di una vecchia abitudine.  
A dire il vero all'inizio l'aveva solo sospettato, era troppo vecchio per non accorgersi degli indizi lasciati da Eiris, degli sguardi languidi, del linguaggio del suo corpo. Era un'incosciente, che giocava ad un gioco di cui a malapena conosceva le regole.  
Ma l'Inquisitrice era uscita allo scoperto senza pensare alle conseguenze, baciandolo per prima.   
"Buona sera, _da'len_ , hai bisogno di qualcosa?" chiese, mettendo le mani dietro la schiena e raddrizzandosi; dopo la gita nell'Oblio, a Heaven, non c'era stato alcun imbarazzo tra loro, anzi, Eiris andava a trovarlo ancora più spesso, anche a notte fonda, come in quel momento.   
Di solito portava un libro, una coperta, e si rannicchiava a terra, accanto alla sua sedia; Solas le accarezzava i capelli e lei rispondeva a mezza voce con un " _hahren_ ", del tutto assorta nella lettura.  
Non c'era bisogno di rompere quel magico equilibrio, ma ogni volta che Eiris si mordeva il labbro senza accorgersene, o inumidiva il dito per cambiare pagina, Solas si sentiva assalire da un istinto primordiale. Quanto era passato dall'ultima volta che le sue mani avevano accarezzato la pelle di una donna? Secoli? Il corpo di Eiris era muscoloso e ben allenato dagli anni passati a cacciare per il proprio clan, ben lontano dalle curve sensuali delle nobili orlesiane, ma lui desiderava soltanto poter tracciare quegli addominali scolpiti con le dita, seppellirsi tra le sue cosce sode.   
Nient'altro aveva importanza al mondo.  
"Non proprio" Eiris entrò, avvicinandosi al tavolo dove lui stava studiando le bozze per il prossimo dipinto. Camminava piano, come se non fosse stata sicura di aver ricevuto il permesso.   
"Sei impegnato, _hahren_?" chiese "Posso restare?".   
Più che una richiesta sembrava una supplica. Eiris era pallida, alla luce delle candele, le sue guance avevano perso il loro solito colore e aveva le occhiaie. Il mondo intero gravava sulle sue spalle, troppo piccole, secondo lui, per sostenere un tale peso, ma lei lo portava fieramente, nascondendo le proprie insicurezze ad adepti e collaboratori, salvo forse lui e Dorian.   
"Non vedo perché no" rispose Solas, dandole le spalle per guardare i bozzetti "ci sono novità?".   
"Mi serve una scusa per passare del tempo con te?" sussurrò lei, in tono accusatorio, poi scosse la testa per lasciar andare qualsiasi pensiero le fosse passato per la mente "Che stai facendo?" chiese, sbirciando da sopra la sua spalla.  
"Per celebrare i nostri progressi, stavo pensando di aggiungere un'altra parte al dipinto sulla parete" la osservò sporgersi sul tavolo per osservare il suo lavoro.  
I capelli biondi, leggermente ondulati, le toccavano appena le spalle, pratico durante le battaglie, ma Solas si chiese come sarebbe stata l'Inquisitrice con un taglio più lungo.  
"Quando ero piccola" disse lei all'improvviso " noi bambini facevamo dei colori utilizzando fiori e rocce colorate e poi dipingevamo i massi e i tronchi degli alberi, ai _Dalish_ piace lasciare un segno nei posti in cui passano" socchiuse gli occhi, come se stesse cercando di richiamare un ricordo molto lontano "mia cugina Shea una volta disse che i miei disegni facevano schifo, davanti a tutto il clan".  
"Erano così brutti?" Solas rise, immaginandola piccina, con tutta la faccia imbrattata di vernice, avrebbe voluto essere lì per vederla.   
" _Ovviamente no_ , io disegno benissimo" l'Inquisitrice si imbronciò, incrociando le braccia "così per dimostrarle che si sbagliava le ho versato della pittura nel piatto e lei è quasi morta per avvelenamento" aggrottò le sopracciglia "quella cagna! Ha sposato uno dei migliori partiti nel nostro clan e ora si atteggia da regina" poi aggiunse qualcosa sottovoce che somigliava molto ad un " _avrei dovuto metterne di più_ ".   
"Sono senza parole, Inquisitrice, non sapevo avessi un lato oscuro" la punzecchiò Solas.  
"Non sapevo fosse velenosa ... ok, forse lo sapevo, visto che avevo usato fiori _velenosi_ per farla, ma nessuno ha mai scoperto niente, quindi va tutto bene" sorrise, con una luce maliziosa negli occhi.  
"Avvelenerai anche me se ti mancherò di rispetto?".  
"Potrei, quindi stai attento" Eiris aveva un cuore gentile, ma non era diventata Inquisitrice per caso, i suoi nemici la temevano e lei sapeva come farsi rispettare dagli altri.  
"Sei sconvolto?" la risata cristallina della giovane gli rimbombò nelle orecchie.  
"Che tu ci creda o no, ci sono ben poche cose al mondo in grado di sconvolgermi" le disse " salvo forse la stupidità di alcuni dei nostri compagni" non perdeva mai occasione di sottolineare il suo disamore per i membri dell'Inquisizione.  
Eiris alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi si sedette alla scrivania e aggrottò le sopracciglia "Guardatemi, sono Solas e odio il the ... e le persone".  
"Dovrei essere io?" chiese lui, ridendo "E' così che sembro dall'esterno?".  
"Qualcosa del genere" Eiris si sistemò meglio sulla sedia "Mi piace stare qui, mi fa sentire intelligente". L'Inquisitrice aveva la cattiva abitudine di considerarsi meno intelligente degli altri, ma non lo era, era curiosa, brillante, anche se non se ne rendeva conto.  
La colpa era del suo clan, o, almeno, così Solas aveva supposto, mettendo insieme le storie che Eiris ogni tanto raccontava: essendo la più giovane della sua generazione era spesso oggetto di scherzi idioti organizzati dai ragazzi più grandi.   
La prendevano in giro, la tormentavano.   
Non era sempre stata sola, aveva molti amici, ma quelle parole, quelle azioni, avevano lasciato cicatrici indelebili.  
"Tu _sei_ intelligente _da'len_ " disse, accarezzandole una guancia "non dubitarne".  
"Loro dicevano di no. Dicevano che non ce l'avrei fatta, che non sarei mai arrivata al tempio perché sono una svampita, perché sono _stupida_!" Eiris si aggrappò alla stoffa della maglietta, torcendola con rabbia "Scommetto che lo dicono ancora, scommetto che pensano che io sia arrivata fin qui perché Mythal mi guarda le spalle, perché la _povera piccola_ _Eiris_ le fa pena".   
L'Inquisitrice inspirò profondamente, senza guardarlo "Mi spiace, è che ho ricevuto una lettera di risposta dal mio caro cugino, Maven, e mi sono tornate in mente un po' di cose".  
Maven, il cugino di Eiris, era l'apprendista del guardiano del clan Lavellan, loro due erano inseparabili. Solas provò un moto di gelosia nei confronti del ragazzo, ma lo represse al meglio.   
"Avresti potuto dirmelo prima" lasciò scivolare la propria mano sulla spalla di Eiris "sono qui per ascoltare".  
"Sono venuta qui perché volevo stare conte, non per parlare di ... ah, lascia perdere" Eiris reclinò la testa, strofinando la guancia contro le sue nocche "comunque, la mia famiglia sta bene, sono contenti che ci siano altri elfi qui".  
"Oh, hai scritto di me?" fece Solas sorpreso "Immagino ti avranno chiesto quanto io conosca della storia dei Dalish".  
"Certo, mio padre mi ha chiesto di mostrarti la retta via" Eiris si lasciò sfuggire una risatina "non dovrei interrompere il tuo lavoro, mi dispiace".  
"Devo contraddirti, _da'len_ , la tua presenza qui è vitale" le disse, porgendole uno dei bozzetti "dimmi quale ti piace di più".  
Tutta l'attenzione di Eiris si spostò sui disegni, li studiò attentamente, nei minimi dettagli; all'Inquisitrice piaceva rendersi utile e lui era ben felice di fornirle un motivo per distrarsi da quei pensieri cupi. Solas percorse con gli occhi il suo profilo statuario, aveva il naso dritto, molto comune tra gli elfi, e nonostante Eiris gli avesse confidato di vergognarsene, lui la trovava meravigliosa.   
"Ho qualcosa in faccia, _hahren_?" si era avvicinato troppo, abbastanza da poterla toccare, _baciare_. Poteva spingerla contro il mogano della scrivania, possederla, soddisfare quel suo desiderio impuro, quel desiderio che apparteneva al Solas di un tempo, quello di Arlathan.   
Ma Eiris era così preziosa, non voleva ferirla.  
"Pensavo di sì" disse, allontanandosi a distanza di sicurezza "ma è solo una ruga".  
"Una ruga?" chiese con orrore, toccandosi repentinamente la fronte.  
"Sto scherzando, _hamin_ _da'len_ , rilassati" Solas ridacchiò, godendosi la sua espressione "Quanto baccano che fai, cosa penserà Leliana da lassù? O il tuo amico del Tevinter?".   
" _Dorian_ " lo corresse lei "è già andato a dormire e dubito che Leliana possa sentirci, è troppo impegnata a perfezionare la sua risata da spia malvagia".   
"E' così che la immagini? Credevo ti piacesse la nostra capo-spia" commentò Solas.   
"Mi piace, ma a volte mi spaventa, non mi metterei mai contro di lei" Eiris gli restituì uno dei fogli.  
Solas lo prese, senza smettere di sorridere, poi prese il carboncino per tracciare il disegno sul muro. Era rilassante, lo aiutava a distendere i nervi al ritorno dalle lunghe missioni in giro per il Thedas, e con l'Inquisitrice le missioni potevano essere _molto_ lunghe. Eiris era una perfezionista, quindi esplorava ogni area nei minimi dettagli per assicurarsi tutti punti strategici da cui controllare il territorio.   
"Sai Solas, avevo questa strana convinzione che tu dipingessi senza alcuna guida".  
"Potrei, sono bravo, Inquisitrice, ma lo schizzo è necessario per la buona riuscita del dipinto" spiegò, arrampicandosi sulla piattaforma di legno a lato della porta.  
"Dorian dice che gli piace guardarti mentre dipingi, non capisco perché non andiate d'accordo" disse Eiris.  
"E' un ragazzino viziato e ubriacone, che non vede oltre il proprio naso" commentò Solas.  
"Non è vero" il tono dell'Inquisitrice si fece serio, non le piaceva quando qualcuno parlava male dei suoi amici. Solas lo sapeva ma _amava_ vederla arrabbiata, amava vedere il fuoco ardere in quelle iridi trasparenti. "Dorian è sempre gentile" continuò lei "e si scusa quando sbaglia".   
"A volte non è abbastanza".  
"E cosa è abbastanza allora? Non puoi condannare lui per quello che hanno fatto i suoi antenati, forse sei tu ad essere un viziato".   
Calò il silenzio tra loro, ma per poco, dopo alcuni minuti Solas sentì dei passi leggeri avvicinarsi alla piattaforma " _Hahren_ " disse Eiris, mesta " _ma_ _isala_ _halani_? Hai bisogno di aiuto?". Solas si affacciò: l'Inquisitrice lo guardava dal basso, con il naso all'insù e gli occhi grandi, proprio come una ragazzina. Tutta la rabbia era già svanita.   
"Non devi tradurre quando parli con me, ti capisco" le fece segno di salire e lei rispose con una risatina allegra, raggiungendolo in pochi istanti. Spostava il peso da un piede all'altro, impaziente, era _davvero_ una ragazzina. Le diede il carboncino, poi coprì la sua mano con la propria, guidandola a tracciare linee eleganti sulla pietra.  
Eiris si rilassò contro il suo petto, era così vicina che poteva sentire l'odore dolce del miele e dei fiori sui suoi capelli, contare le lentiggini che dal ponte del naso passavano alle guance, al collo, giù fino al suo _seno_. Le diede un bacio sulla tempia, poi sullo zigomo. La mano libera della giovane era poggiata sulla sua coscia, coperta solo dalla stoffa verde dei pantaloni, sentiva la leggera pressione delle dita sottili sulla pelle. Non c'era malizia in quel gesto, solo pura e cieca fiducia, era certa che lui non le avrebbe mai fatto del male.   
"Ho notato che ti piace parlare in elfico" Solas cercò di distrarsi, concentrandosi sulla propria voce.  
"E' vero, mi fa sentire a casa" confessò, lasciandosi " _Ma_ _vhenas_ _sumeil_?".  
"No, _da'len_ , la mia casa purtroppo è molto lontana" sospirò, sperando che lei non chiedesse altro e infatti non lo fece. Non lo faceva mai.   
"A volte mi manca" ammise Eiris "Vivere tra gli alberi era bello, magari se tornassi indietro cambierebbe qualcosa" era totalmente appoggiata a lui.  
"Potresti dimostrare ai membri del tuo clan quanto si sbagliassero su di te" le disse, circondandole la vita con un braccio " _Oppure_ potresti avvelenargli il cibo".  
Eiris si voltò e gli fece l'occhiolino "Solas se qualcuno dei nostri compagni muore intossicato sappi che saprò che sei stato tu" le sue guance avevano ripreso colore "Quindi non farti strane idee".  
"Ecco che svanisce il mio piano di liberarmi dei tuoi amici" le diede un bacio a fior di labbra.  
"Vorrei che tutto questo non finisse" sussurrò lei, come se non volesse dare un senso a quelle parole.  
"Corypheus dev'essere sconfitto, _da'len_ ".  
Eiris si ammutolì, persa nei suoi pensieri. Solas la baciò di nuovo, _anche io vorrei non finisse mai,_ pensò.  
Smisero di disegnare dopo un po' e si accoccolarono sul divano "Così a Dorian piace guardarmi dipingere" commentò Solas, stringendo l'Inquisitrice "forse non è poi così male".   
"Visto? Devi solo vedere le persone da un'altra prospettiva" mormorò Eiris, assonnata "Possiamo stare così per un altro po'?".   
"Certo, _da'len_ ".  
Non sarebbe durato per sempre.  
Anzi, non sarebbe durato e basta, ma Solas era grato per tutti quei piccoli momenti passati insieme a lei. " _Ar_ _lath_ _ma_ _vhenan_ " le sussurrò mentre si addormentava.


End file.
